


Rut

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk helps Alastor cope with one of the punishments sentenced to him in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 415





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> This was also born from a kink generator.

Husk normally didn't really pay much mind to the things going on around him, but he'd known Alastor long enough to know something was bothering him. It was probably something like mid to late September on Earth, if his calculations were correct, and Alastor's strange behavior had started around early September.

It had started with Alastor being a little more neurotic than normal, then it became any and  _ all  _ touching was off limits. That was when it got weird, Alastor liked to invade people's space and make them uncomfortable, it was a power play, so for him to just  _ stop  _ all together, something was up.

Now, Alastor spent as little time around people as possible, and when he did come out of his room, he seemed tired, smile ever-present, but looking forced.

It took Husk a while to figure out what was going on, but then he noticed Alastor's antlers had gotten bigger, and the velvet that covered them year round had fallen off. Alastor was rutting.

His refusal to touch and be touched made sense, Alastor was probably crazy horny. The fact he rutted was probably some kind of Hell punishment, since Alastor wasn't normally interested in sex at all. It was a cruel and unusual punishment, but exactly the kind of thing Hell would dish out.

It was just him and Alastor, everyone else having gone out, so Alastor felt it safe to leave his room. His face was deeply flushed and he was panting softly, popping a raging boner. Husk decided to be a decent person and not draw attention to it.

"Want a drink?" He offered.

Alastor swallowed thickly and nodded

"Have anything cold?" He asked, tone breathy.

Husk nodded and fixed Alastor a cold drink, smiling sympathetically as he immediately downed it.

"So… How long does the rut usually last?" He wondered, hoping it wouldn't be the solid three months normal deer typically rutted.

"... I was sort of hoping you hadn't noticed," Alastor admitted, folding his hands in his lap to cover his erection.

Husk shrugged

"Took me a while," He drawled before pointing to Alastor's antlers "But those were a dead giveaway."

Alastor reached up and touched his antlers, crinkling his nose at the feeling of bare bone. Husk took a drink from his own booze

"I ask again, how long does it usually last?"

Alastor sighed heavily and slumped against the bar

"It varies. Sometimes it only lasts a month, sometimes it lasts three," He mumbled. 

Husk winced, oof. He downed more booze 

"Is there any way to make it better?" He didn't know how to word that.

Alastor averted his gaze and his blush deepened. Husk smirked, oh, right. Of course 

"Have you tried jerking off?" He suggested. 

Alastor cleared his throat and shifted slightly

"... Yes… I've started to chafe," He admitted.

Husk cringed, ow?

"Maybe you'd benefit from a partner."

Alastor huffed and crossed his arms, but didn't respond. Husk chuckled and put his bottle down

"C'mon, you don't mind my touch, I'll help you out," He assured, groaning as he stood up.

Alastor glanced around before slumping slightly and sighing

"Alright… We can try," He agreed, beckoning for Husk to follow before leading him up to his room.

Husk sat down on Alastor's bed and glanced around the room. It was decently messy, and  _ reeked  _ of sex. It was actually a little overwhelming, and was making Husk horny

"Alright, come here and lie down. Let me pamper you," He purred.

Alastor shivered before doing as requested. He seemed a bit nervous, he'd clearly never considered a partner before. Husk shifted and leaned down to kiss Alastor, gently gripping his waist. Alastor shuddered and tightly gripped the sheets, eagerly kissing back. Husk pulled away slightly

"Strip," He ordered.

Alastor swallowed thickly before snapping his fingers, clothes vanishing. Husk looked him over, wincing slightly at the sight of his decently abused cock

"How many times have you cum?" He asked.

Alastor spread his legs a bit

"I haven't. I can't seem to bring myself to release," He admitted, motioning to his chafed cock "No matter how hard I try."

Husk's eyes widened slightly

"So… You've been edging for almost a month?" He gaped.

Alastor's perma-blush deepened and he averted his gaze

"Yes… I've been quite frustrated," He huffed.

Husk gently ran his claws up Alastor's inner thigh, cocking an eyebrow when he mewled desperately 

"Think I could make you cum without touching your cock?" He teased "Wouldn't want to aggravate the chafing."

Alastor squirmed slightly, spreading his legs further

"Husker, please, I can't take anymore teasing," He begged "Just fuck me!"

Husk's breath hitched and a bolt arousal shot up his spine. He didn't need to be told twice. He moved lower down on the bed and hooked Alastor thighs over his shoulders before leaning down to eat him out. The sound that left Alastor's mouth was downright heavenly and he tangled his hands in Husk's fur, pushing his face slightly harder against his body so he couldn't just pull away. Husk wasn't complaining, he  _ liked  _ making people feel good, and he'd eat Alastor out forever if he kept making those sounds. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't see Alastor's face from this angle, but whatever.

Husk slowly pulled away when Alastor's legs started to tremble, to which he got a frustrated whine, followed by Alastor tugging on his ear

"W-Why did you st-stop?" He stammered.

Husk sat up on his knees and swallowed, panting slightly

"One; I needed to breathe, and two; wouldn't you rather more than my tongue?" He purred, leisurely stroking his own erection. 

The sheer  _ hunger  _ in Alastor's eyes almost frightened Husk, but not quite. It was actually flattering to be wanted

"Yes, please."

Husk snickered before glancing around

"Got any lube?" He asked.

Alastor chuckled

"You won't need any," He assured.

Husk frowned, he had noticed how  _ wet  _ Alastor was down there, but he'd figured it had been from Alastor relentlessly fingering himself, with lube. Apparently the wetness was of Alastor's own making, which turned Husk on like crazy

"Works for me."

He shifted closer and hooked his arms under Alastor's knees before lining up with his hole and slowly pushing inside.

"Fuck me," He groaned, it was so tight and unbelievably  _ hot _ .

Alastor threw his head back and sobbed, legs shaking from the pleasure. He mewled pathetically when he came as Husk bottomed out. He slumped and panted heavily. Husk just stared, wide-eyed, down at him

"Holy shit, Al," He cursed "You good to keep going, or do you want to stop?"

Alastor reached down and dug his nails into Husk's butt

"Don't you  _ dare  _ stop!" He snarled, antlers making awful, bone-snapping sounds as they grew.

Husk swallowed thickly before smirking

"Whatever you want, babe," He purred, pulling half-way out before snapping his hips forward and slamming back in.

Alastor arched his back and whined, reaching up to wrap his arms around Husk's neck and dig his claws into his back. He really was a sight to behold and Husk couldn't tear his eyes away. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was nearly delirious with ecstasy. He really had been desperate.

"Fuck, look at you," Husk groaned "You could do movies with a face like that."

He knew a comment like that was likely to tick Alastor off, but he figured he was too far gone to bother. Alastor narrowed his eyes at Husk

" _ This  _ is a  _ private  _ show, Husker," He scolded.

Husk grinned and leaned forward to kiss Alastor's nose

"Lucky me, gorgeous," He purred, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Alastor's eyes nearly rolled back in his head and he moaned desperately 

"Fuck!" He whined "It's so intense!"

Husk cocked an eyebrow, dropping a hand to grab Alastor's butt

"Language," He teased, this was  _ way  _ too fun.

The rut may be a punishment, but Husk was more than happy to alleviate some of Alastor's suffering. He flinched slightly when Alastor gently cupped his face

"I love the way you're looking at me right now," He cooed.

Husk averted his gaze slightly and smirked

"What can I say, I like the view," He chuckled.

Alastor's head fell to the side, a string of beautiful moans escaping

"P-Please, fill me up," He begged lewdly.

Husk couldn't argue with that if he wanted to. He slammed in as deep as he could go and hissed as he came. Alastor whimpered as the feeling of being filled pulled him over the edge as well.

Husk had rolled over after that and just lied there, catching his breath. He was too old for this. His breath hitched when Alastor pressed against his side, littering his cheek and neck with kisses, still hard as rock

"You're out of your mind if you think I can go more than one round, sweetheart," He drawled.

Alastor went rigid and blushed deeply

"No one but my mother has ever called me 'sweetheart'," He informed.

Husk smirked

"Yeah, they didn't really call men 'sweetheart' in the 20's, huh?" He chuckled.

Alastor sat up, trembling, and reached into the end table beside the bed, producing a little vial filled with glowing, pink liquid

"Would this help?" He purred.

Husk propped himself up on his elbows

"Essence of Lust, never thought I'd see  _ you  _ with something so scandalous," He teased "Did you make it yourself, or did you buy it?"

Alastor tossed him the vial

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself," He cooed.

Husk didn't even want to know where Alastor had acquired the milk of a succubus, the cum of an incubus, and the blood of Lust, required to make the essence. Still, he wasn't about to turn it down. He popped the vial open and downed the contents. He was gonna be sore in the morning, but it would be worth it. The effects were instant.

"My little soldier at attention," Alastor joked, running a finger up the under of Husk's erection.

Husk swallowed thickly, it was hot in here

"You know once I really get going on this stuff, I can't promise I'll be gentle," He warned.

Alastor's glanced up at him, grin devious

"Good."

Husk immediately tackled Alastor to the bed, ravishing his mouth. Alastor was equally as eager, pressing himself firmly against Husk's chest, moaning into the kiss as Husk pressed back inside him.

"You're all slick from my cum," Husk purred.

Alastor cupped Husk's face again

"More," He pleaded.

Husk grinned, he could practically see the hearts in Alastor's eyes

"God, you're  _ too  _ cute," He praised.

Alastor blushed deeply and smooshed Husk's face

"Don't say such things," He scolded.

Husk tightly gripped Alastor's waist and pounded into him. Alastor yelped and accidentally dug his claws into Husk's cheeks before quickly pulling his hands away. Husk had barely even felt the pain from the scratches, too caught up in the pleasure.

He couldn't take his eyes off Alastor's face, loving how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. He leaned down to nip at Alastor's throat, littering him with little lovebites.

"H-Husker," Alastor whined desperately as he came for third time.

Husk smirked and kept going, loving the startled little yelp Alastor let out just a bit too much

"Hope you have more left in you, or this is gonna get rough," He teased.

Alastor slumped and sobbed softly as he just let Husk do whatever he wanted. He didn't have the energy to argue anyway.

By the time the essence finally wore off, Alastor had lost count how many times he'd came, and he was positive Husk didn't know either. His belly was a little swollen with cum and he felt horribly embarrassed by it, but he was satisfied, for now anyway.

Husk gently corded his claws through Alastor's hair

"You're shaking like crazy," He commented "You sure you're okay?"

Alastor nodded sluggishly, he was so overstimulated he couldn't stop trembling, but he was content

"I'm fine," He assured "Just tired."

Husk smirked and lied down, pulling Alastor against his chest

"Try to get some sleep."

As soon as he'd gotten comfortable, Alastor did just that. Husk was already feeling the unfortunate side effects of the essence, and he'd definitely pulled a muscle in his leg. He'd probably thrown his back out too, but he was too tired to care. He just hoped Alastor wouldn't wake up horny, expecting to go again, because Husk just didn't have any more rounds in him. He'd probably be out of the game for a while. Although, he'd probably be good just eating Alastor out or something. Whatever, he'd think it over in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably revisit the concept of Alastor rutting.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
